Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries: In the Eyes of Me
by XxBriarstalkxX
Summary: The story follows the eyes of Lani, a Meif wa who left the Tula Region to live with her friends; Cari, Sophi, Kichi, Ari, and Xander. What will become of this band of friends as their leader, Lani, tries to find a safe haven from the likes of War, and tries to take care of those she loves?
1. Chapter 1: O'kasis is WHAT!

**Author's Note: This story takes place just after episode 70 in Season 2 after they find the ruins and the village gets started! Do not tell me after another episode airs that my story cannot make sense, I know it won't.**

My name is Lani, a Meif~wa from the Tula Region. I left with my friends, Kichi, Sophi, Cari, Ari, and Xander, to live a different life. Xander and I are the guards of my camp and I am "lord" of the camp. Kichi is our main farmer, although I help her, Ari is our merchant, she sells a lot of paintings too. Cari and Sophi are the "entertainers" and they are my main advisers. I take a look around from my sitting spot on top of our crates and boxes and look around. Kichi is tending her small vegetable garden, Cari and Sophi are talking to Ari about plans to build her a small boat to go off and trade on rather than by horse to villages near our area. _Where's Xander?_ I think. He's been out all morning.

"Lani!" I hear Xander call. He seems to be far away. I pick up my leather bag and jump down to meet him.

"Xander? What's going on!" I call as he bursts through the small gate we have.

"Lani" He pants for a second, "Lani! O'khasis! Is being invaded! They might try to go through the enchanted forest to come find villages for refuge!"

"Xander?! Who's invading them? And how do you know about this?" I ask him suddenly worried for our saftey. Our camp isn't well protected and we don't have many guards to fight on our side.

"The King is invading them..." He said solemnly. The king he is talking about is our old king from the Tula Region.

I grab his hand and drag him to the others who are staring intently at us after hearing our conversation.

"So it's true?" Kichi asks in a gentle tone, as she feeds our 6 horses, "O'khasis is being invaded?"

"So I shouldn't bother getting a boat? I was planning on trading with major power houses in the region..." Ari said as Cari marked something out of her list.

"Yes... We need to speak with Lord Levin! Wait Xander? How did you know...?" I ask him.

"Lord Cadenza told me. She said to tell you as fast as she could!" He states as though trying to prove himself innocent of a crime.

"We need to speak with Lord Levin and Miss Aphmau! Now!" I say and saddle my horse and wait for the others by the gate. When the others arrive, we set off to the Phoenix Drop gate.


	2. Chapter 2: The Alligence

"Lady Lani? What's going on?" Dante says as he lets us in the gate.

"Dante take us to Lord Levin and Aphmau please! We need to speak with them right away!" I say as my friends start tying up the horses.

"Levin! Aphmau! You have guests!" Dante calls and runs off.

"Ah Lady Lani! What a surprise to see you here! Wait! Mom, this is Lani, a-" Levin says but Aphmau cuts her off.

"Lani! What are you doing here! You should be boarding up your defenses against your old tyrant! I mean King!" Aphmau says urgently.

"Aphmau! We heard and we need better shelter! Our place is nice and all, but won't be cut out for war or even a small battle in time for the invasion over here! Levin do you have any place we can stay? We even offer to help you prepare for battle and fight alongside you!" I plead. Aphmau answers before him.

"No need Levin, they can stay in the alliance's village, so long as they help out like the others." Aphmau says but Levin adds on.

"They can take some of our supplies back too! You need more supplies Aphmau and if the island is as beautiful as you say they you should preserve the wild as best you can." Levin adds. He's always looking out for his mom like that.

"Thank you Lady Aphmau! I am sure my friends and I will be a great help to you! We have a merchant, a farmer, and me and Xander can serve as guards!" I say.

"But what can we do?" Cari asks stepping up to Aphmau.

"You can help manage the building. Come back when you have your supplies and Dante will show you the portal!" Aphmau says and runs off.

"Okay!" Xander calls, "Lets get a move on guys!"

As I'm packing my bags I notice my little pendant from my mother... She never really was good to me but I felt that I couldn't leave the pendant. I snatch it up and shove it into the depth of the "Junk Crate" do I didn't leave it but it still meant nothing to me.

"Lani, are we ready to head out?" Sophi calls.

"Yeah lets go!" I say and we head to Phoenix Drop for the second time that day.

When we arrive Dante immediately takes us to the portal. "Here you guys go! If some one doesn't turn up I'm sure you can find your way around! Good luck!" He calls and we step through.

When we step through the portal it is not like an ordinary island... It looks abandoned but at the same time feels... Welcoming...

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while! I am on a weird schedule for my studies but I will be back at it as soon as I can! For now I have updated Chapter 2: The Alliance but it's not much! Again sorry for the late updates but more will be coming out soon! As for now I want to say thanks for the support and help with the story! If you want to add OC's into my story add them in the reviews section of this chapter and I will select a few to join, in about a chapter or two! Again thanks for being patient and giving advice I will see you soon PEACE!**

 **~Lani(IcepeltWarriorCatsMCD)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ari's Will

**Sorry for not posting in a while, writers block UGH! Anyway I'm back at it again and here is a quick chapter I think you'll like! Enjoy!**

 _After the new ones settled in, Ari came and started chatting with Emmalyn and Kenmmur, who arrived shortly after..._

"So, Aphmau absorbed Irene's spirit basically?" Ari asked the two scholars.

"Yes, and as we believe, she could get Garroth, our good old friend, out of the Irene dimension! But we need a clue!" Emmalyn said as the three of them set out to the ruins to observe the coffin.

"Emmy? Are you sure you want to take her down there she-" Kenmmur was cut off by Ari.

"I can handle myself, but thanks. Emmalyn is lucky she's so outspoken, or else you would have stopped her studies by now!" Ari said as she pulled out her dagger and her research book. She had been studying Irene for months now and her only explanation for the portal to open was that something of great power must be used to open it.

"So here we are!" Emmalyn said and hopped into the hole that was still out to get Laurence.

"Nice!" Ari said and grabbed her torch and lit it. "So where are these ruins you speak of?"

"Down here!" Kenmmur called and stopped dead in his tracks a few moments later. The group heard a faint shout and ran towards the sound.

"Eureka! Exactly what I was looking for! Oh a coffin!" Chad shouted and was knocking on the hard stone trying to open it.

"I'll get Aphmau, she'll want him back home!" Kenmmur said and ran off down the tunnel.

A few hours later...

"CHAD!" Aphmau shouted and grabbed his shirt from behind. "Aaron take him back!" She said to the muscular man named Aaron and looked at the coffin. "So you need my help huh?" She focused on the lid and it opened and a large orb appeared beside her. She took it and asked Emmalyn, "What is it?"

"I-i-i-it's a... DIVINE FRAGMENT GAH!" Emmalyn squealed and took a closer look at it. "IT'S SO MUCH MORE DIVINE IN PERSON SQUEE!"

"Woah!" Ari gasped at the sight of it. "It's magnificent!"

A few days later...

"Uh.. Aphmau?" Ari asked the young warrior a few days after the finding of the fragment.

"Yes Ari?" Aphmau replied.

"May I take the Divine Fragment for studies?" Ari asked feeling uncomfortable at the gaze of a powerful Irene like presence.

"Sure! Bring it back though!" Aphmau said and handed her the orb.

Ari took it back to her hut and studied it closer.

"Hey uh... Ari is it? I'm A-"

"I know who you are!" Ari snapped. She had stayed up all night studying the fragment.

"Can I see the fragment for a little bit?" Aaron asked and reached his hand toward to orb.

"Sure but BRING IT BACK! Gah I need a break!"

Aaron took the orb and went back to Phoenix Drop to find the old Irene portal...

 _Later On..._

"Aaron?! No he wouldn't just take it!" Aphmau said and paced around Phoenix drop.

"We haven't seen him sense he came here and asked us where the swords were kept and if we had an anvil... We heard him banging around and we figured he was repairing his sword but when we looked near Logan's anvil, he was gone." Levin said and ran his hand through his long golden locks.

"Oh no! Aphmau this is all my fault! I'm sorry!" Ari said. "I let him take the fragment yesterday but I haven't seen him sense!"

Later on Ari was searching the woods when she heard a large **_BOOM!_** and went to fetch the others.

"Aphmau, I heard something *pant* in the distance!" Ari said and lead the others to the area.

"G-g-g-Garroth?"Aphmau squeaked as she saw a wounded blonde man limping towards her

"*cough cough* Aphmau?" He croaked, his voice weak.

"GARROTH!" Sphmau said, hugged him, and he told her what happened... (Insert the end of Episode 81 here)

"Wh-what?" She croaked.

"I'm So SO sorry Aphmau!" Garroth said.

"WHY!" Aphmau shouted to the heavens as the dusk light flitted around...


End file.
